Who Truly Cares For Me?
by StinsBatskylovin
Summary: Why does Ivy love her birthday so much? Because she set a goal for herself every year since moving to NYC. Does Derek care about her and if he does why does he always finds reasons to have Ivy think she's not important to him. Ivy & Derek!


This is a one shot about why Ivy celebrating her birthday and why she loves it. So, question is what did Ivy & Derek do on her last birthday and why Derek never forgot or will forget about Ivy's special day. When it comes to those who truly care about her.

Ivy's POV!

Every year when I celebrate my birthday I always want to do something. Like, go out with my friends, rent out a hotel room, rent a limo, I usually go all out but last year my birthday wasn't to celebrate because I was depressed over losing my dream role. Marilyn Monroe, I used to read books on her, I was obsessed with her movies and growing up I admired her because she just wanted to be loved. I never thought my mother cared enough about me, she never let me do what I wanted to do and that was become a Broadway star.

I've always wanted to star in a Broadway show but my mother kept telling me I shouldn't get my hopes up because life sometimes fails when you try to do something you love and dream of doing. Now, I never listened to her and always wrote what she says off because I never want to hear anything from her because usually it's negitive and gets me in a mad mood. So, that's why on the first birthday I spent in New York City I focused on finding any good part to take even if that part wasn't right for me. I started a tradition from that birthday unit I finally had a part I knew I was right for.

Playing these other parts in other shows never made me happy until Marilyn and Bombshell came along. I thought for sure that, that role is mine and then it was gone. Kind of like Marilyn's life, she was there one minute being fancied and adored by millions of people and the next minute she's _gone _forever. I never looked at my life like that or will ever end up like Marilyn because I love my life. I have lots of great friends, I have a family who love me, yes I do believe my mother loves me I just don't get why she doesn't want me to become a star on the Broadway stage. But that's for another time.

I love my birthday, it's the only time of the year where I really just want to get drunk and party the night away as well as all feelings and emotions I have. So, last year I celebrated my birthday with my brilliant friend Tom. Currently, he has done something I didn't like behind my back and I'm not talking to him because of it. However, I still love my friend Tom who is also now my director of Bombshell and since I'm the lead as Marilyn I have to listen to everything Tom says.

Anyways, tonight on my birthday I really didn't want to do anything. I just wanted to go home, curl up under my covers in my bed and watch a few romantic black and white movies. But, that all changed when my best friend Sam through me an unexpected party, after Tom had invited me out to dinner. This confused me and caused my two best friends to kind of fight over me. Oh, and did I mention they used to date? Tom screwing up another relationship. I just don't get why he does that and ends up alone because and I love him lots but he's too self absorbed to really see what's in front of him and when it's too late the guys he dates tend to dump him or he just ends his relationships because he can't commit. Whatever it is, I just want my friend Tom to find happiness again cause he was happy with Sam at one point.

Back to me;

Why am I sitting here at the bar by myself at midnight? Well, that goes back to the night before my birthday last year before everything got so complicated as life always does.

"_So what are you doing for your birthday tomorrow?"_

"_I-um the usual, now that I've lost Marilyn I have to go back out there and find a new part to play."_

_Ivy was alone thinking about what to do next when Derek startled me out of my thoughts. I was drifting off trying to take the pain away from the recent loss I had. I wasn't expecting Derek to be here when the bar was about to close but it was nice to see him again after the mistake he made of chosing Karen to be Marilyn over me but that's here nor now._

"_I'm sorry you lost Marilyn it was just trying something new because you were thee Marilyn."_

_Now, Derek is trying to charm me into forgiving what he did? No, uha I will not have him apologize in fact I will just walk away._

"_Well, thanks a lot for believing in me."_

_I try to storm out but Derek catches my arm to stop me._

"_It's not that I don't believe in you. I just." I stop him before he continues. "Saw her as Marilyn. Can you tell me one thing and if you can't then I'm leaving?" I want to know why Derek likes Karen more than me."Okay, what?" He asks me and I take a deep breath and then exhale to say the thing I've always wanted to say to Derek. "Why her? Why Karen? Is it because she's tall? Thin? Beautiful? Sings better than me? What is it about her that makes you picture her instead of me as Marilyn?" This all came out a little more harsher and louder than I wanted it to be but oh well it's out there now._

"_I don't know, she just comes to me more as Marilyn it has nothing to do with her looks or if she sings better than you. First of all you are the single best singer I know and second you are beautiful." He says this while cupping my chin to have me look at him._

"_Ivy, you are the most beautiful and the most sexiest woman I know. The reason why I told you I loved you in Boston is because I do love you. That wasn't a slip or a take-back moment that came from my heart because that's how I feel about you." _

That was the first time I ever heard something sincere come out of Derek's mouth and that's why I'm sitting here at midnight hoping he comes in at some point because... I don't want to admit it, but Derek makes me weak I hate feeling weak but that's how he has always made me feel. And now hopefully he will meet me here like he did last year except this year it's on my birthday.

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
